Death of Sarah Kerrigan
by shamedwolf34
Summary: My first book using my OC and another OC who is my OC's lover named Sarah Kerrigan and her death, might not be that good, I'm a beginning writer any criticizem is appreciated.


Death of Sarah Kerrigan

One fine day, early morning, June 26, 1991, a two person groups consisting of two lovers a splendid looking gray wolf woman and a handsome Cerinian Fox/ Cornerian Wolf man slip quietly in to a recently located hidden base on the planet of Fortuna to destroy the last remnants of Dr. Ivan Volkovski Andross' forces in the Lylat system. The mission the Cornerian Military Council (CMC) said was suicide but the fox/wolf known through out Lylat as Shane "Shamed One" Wolf and the wolf as Sarah Michelle Kerrigan second to Star Fox itself one of the most elite mercenary groups hired by the CMC in Lylat. The story starts off at the beginning of the attack on the base.

"What the hell was Andross doing here in Fortuna, I'm surprised it wasn't grown over before the first year of the war." said Shane in genuine surprise and slight sarcasm as he slipped on his CL-778 Venomian Shielded Power Armor and loaded his P-21 "Popgun" 50-caliber, 6-round, pistol and his T-2 Blaster Assault Rifle, "Well it is a very strategic place to set a base considering a fleet could come up on the weak point of the Katinan orbital defenses and pound it." said the serious, but still joking Sarah Kerrigan as she suited up in the same load-out. Their modified V-3 "Daemon" Transport hijacked especially for the mission sailed smoothly at the capable hands of Shane down towards the planet's surface. Then the Venomian commander popped up on the viewscreen "What is your destination _Azrael_?" queried the commander. In his best Venomian accent Shane said "Reinforcements for our garrison here on Fortuna." "Transmit security code." requested the commander whose name was Caiman survivor of Star Fox's attack on the Area 6 defense zone, "I sure hope this code is worth the price we paid." said Sarah wearily, cavalierly Shane said it'll work." Meanwhile on planet Caiman and his advisor are discussing the _Azrael_. "I don't like thisss." said the snake advisor "I didn't think we were expecting reinforcementsss." Caiman glared at his advisor "We were from Macbeth, stop being so paranoid you silly serpent." the advisor asked "What about their code?" Caiman said "It's an older code, but it checks out." "Clear them." the weary advisor declared. "Deactivating auto-turret defenses." Shane said "See? I knew there'd be no problemo."

Soon Shane and Sarah land in the hangar of the base and gawk at the size of it. _Damn! Most of this base and hangar must be underground to be this size! _ Shane thought to himself as he and Sarah proceeded to the Main Reactor of the base. In the control room Caiman and his advisor are watching on the base cameras, "See I told you they were lying look!" the annoying snake said as he pointed towards the empty transport and its scans "They weren't carrying troops only weapons on that transport, when our normal transports are unarmed!" Caiman exclaimed "Holy crap your right!" then he got on the PA system and said "Intruder alert, intruder alert, be on the look out for two power armored soldiers heading for the reactor room, if you see them shoot on sight." As Shane and Sarah are heading to the reactor they here the announcement and the two soldiers on guard of the reactor sees them and starts firing his A-22 Assault Rifle. "Oh f**k, we've been spotted!" Shane yelled as he and Sarah duck behind the empty crates in the hall, and open fire with their T-2s hitting one guard in the throat and the other in his unprotected head, "Come on the reactor is unprotected except by these two because they're juggernauts even without shields! Hell a normal projectile weapon would bounce off their armor!" said Shane "Let's lock our suits to keep the radiation from getting in and killing us." the suits made a loud hissing sound as they locked in the air tanks and locked out all outside contaminants, as soon as Shane and Sarah set the charges they exited the reactor rooms.

It was a running firefight to the hangar they had to take many maintenance walkways and vents to get to the control room and then the hangar. "Master Caiman I believe that the woman will take off her helmet as soon as they get in here, hide in the closet I will act helpless as soon as she takes off her helmet, take her." said the treacherous snake and then Caiman climbed in the closet as the snake acted nonchalant at the controls. "Okay we're in the control room we need to… ah what have we here a snake, okay tell us the fastest, least enemy filled way to get to the hangars and I let you go." Shane said as he placed the Popgun to the advisor's head, the snake knew his moment as soon as he had predicted Sarah took off her helmet and the snake yelled as loud as he could, Shane was about to shoot him when he heard Caiman say "Uh, uh, uhhh." Shane turned to find Caiman hold Sarah hostage at gunpoint "Let my advisor go and I leave you alive to disarm the charges and be my slaves you insolent pups, you don't and this pretty pup loses her head." the cocky bastard said. Shane dropped his weapons at the protest of Sarah and then saw as Caiman shot Sarah in the head pointblank once with a homemade .22 pocket pistol he made the shot killed her instantly in rage Shane unknowingly unleashed his telepathy killing both Caiman and the advisor in a burst so powerful it stopped the brains of both instantly and they dropped like rocks. Shane went over to Sarah and cradled her body in his arms, but left knowing he would die too if he stayed, so he went to the hangar still in a rage and all Venomians stayed out of his way as they saw what happened to their commander and his advisor.

The destruction of the base soon led to the destruction of the Forever Train and its supply base on Macbeth but led to Shane being a very bitter and hard lone wolf. This is the story of Sarah's death, you've heard it once. But it may be the last story you ever hear.

Sincerely,

Shane "Daemor" Wolf


End file.
